The Aftermath
by charmed4life43
Summary: Everyone turns up at a reunion... How will things turn out? S/T, G/M, Gr/V. Plus unexpected love twists... Beware, guy/guy in here...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Pretty simple people, we can do this in 2 easy steps: 1. Me no own. 2: You no sue. That simple.  
  
Ashley sat on her couch. Yes, she was no longer Spinelli or, Spin, or anything of the sort. She had changed completely and didn't know if she could face the people of her past with what she had become. Her carefully manicured fingernails smoothed her carefully chosen mini skirt and tank top. Her hair beautifully cascaded down the rim of her face and across her shoulders. She would never have thought she would turn out this way. She checked her makeup in a compact mirror from her purse just before Warren, her driver, came to inform her that her car was ready and waiting. She took an unsteady deep breath and rose. "You look lovely tonight, miss," Warren said as she passed through the limousine door. But she could barely manage a smile. Theodore Detweiller brushed his spiked hair across the top. He looked good in a tux. The red rose in his breast pocket nicely accented the black. He gave a half-hearted smile to himself in the mirror. Even if he didn't have a date, at least he was going. The thought of not going tumbled through his head multiple times, but he knew he had to go. Still single TJ had grown into a good-looking man. He had lost his puppy fat, and become somewhat muscular. He no longer had perpetual hat hair. With one last reassuring look in the mirror, he headed out the door. Vince stuck a cigarette in his mouth. He fumbled in his pocket for a lighter and couldn't seem to find one. Gretchen LaSalle walked by and briskly pulled the white tube from his mouth. "I thought you quit those years ago." Vince sighed. "I did," he began. He grabbed his wife's waist and pressed her up beside him. "But I can't calm my nerves for tonight." She kissed him long and she kissed him hard. "I hope that helps." She gave him a devilish smile and continued with her makeup. Vince's looks hadn't changed much. He still had his hair and athletic look about him, but something about his lifestyle had worn him down to the point that he just wasn't the same. Gretchen, on the other hand, had changed quite considerably. Her glasses morphed to contacts and her pigtails disappeared into shoulder length, beautifully cut layers with bright red, blonde, and dark brown highlights. She was no longer lanky, but was now fully developed. Her blue jumper was replaced with tight tops and jeans. She and Vince were quite the couple. Gus Griswold had grown. And very tall, he might add. He too, had removed his glasses. His eyes were miraculously been repaired through laser vision technology. He had developed large muscles after going through numerous years of rigorous army training. For 28, he was quite dashing. He traded his horrible pea green uniform for a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt. He bought a jacket that reminded him of TJ. He also found the love of his life. Mikey Blumberg. He had been staring at love in the face for years and didn't even know it. They lived together. Recently, he had a fight with Mikey. It tore his heart apart. He would simply have to resolve their differences tonight. Mikey had lost a considerable amount of weight, and was not as tall as everyone imagined anymore. He was depressed about Gus, but would be attending tonight, he simply had to. No reason. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ A/N: Can you guess what happens next? Yea, actually you can. Review! TAT! X&0's! 


	2. The first arrival

DISCLAIMER: Though I very well could be a Russian Skating Judge, I am not making a profit from this story, because I do not own the characters.  
  
Ashley arrived first. A cold wind picked up and chilled her. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her stick thin body. She tromped toward the front steps of Third Street School. Why they had decided to have at the Elementary School, and not the high school was a mystery to her. She yanked open the heavy front door. She peered down the eerily lit hallway. She cautiously stepped forward, not feeling particularly safe, and watched as the motion sensor lights came on. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and gasped. She tumbled to the floor, the high heels she was wearing not helping her balance. She peered up at the person who had frightened her. "God! Think about what you are doing!" Ashley said as she rose and wiped her skirt flat. "You don't just go around." she gazed at the face in front of her, "scaring girls like that." The last part barely came out. "TJ?" Her breath suddenly didn't come so easily. He nodded, with a grin on his face that looked like it came straight from fourth grade. She looked him over carefully, not sure what she was looking for. br She lightly brushed the tiny wisp of hair from in front of her face. "Spinelli! It is so great to see you!" TJ opened his arms to embrace her. Ashley quickly whipped around, her back to TJ, and said, "It's Ashley to you." She walked away, her heels clicking on the floor. TJ stood there, looking and feeling dejected. He watched her beautiful figure sway as she scampered down the hall. br Vince parked the car and Gretchen slid out. Vince sprinted around the hood of their sports car and took her hand. Suddenly he turned, unsure if he wanted to go inside. "Gretch? I'm." he paused and let out a enormous sigh, "I'm scared." 


End file.
